Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $19 \div 7 = ~$
Explanation: Let's divide ${19}$ circles into groups of $7$. We get $2$ groups of $7$ with $5$ circles leftover. $19 \div 7 = 2 \text{ R } 5$